With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional circular saw machine contains a feeding mechanism 10, a clamping mechanism 11, and a sawing mechanism 12, wherein the clamping mechanism 11 has an inner clamp device 13, an outer clamp device 14 and an upper clamp device 15. The feeding mechanism 10 clamps a non-saw workpiece A to move toward the clamping mechanism 11, and the inner clamp device 13, the outer clamp device 14 and the upper clamp device 15 clamp an end portion of the non-saw workpiece A, and then the sawing mechanism 12 moves forwardly so that a saw disc 16 saws the non-saw workpiece A into a sawed workpiece A1 at a sawing gap between the inner clamp device 13 and the outer clamp device 14.
Thereby, the outer clamp device 14 moves a distance away from the saw disc 16 to unclamp the sawed workpiece A1, thus avoiding the sawed workpiece A1 being sucked by a vacuum suction from the saw disc 16.
Thereafter, the sawed workpiece A1 falls into a collecting chamber automatically, and the outer clamp device 14 has an outer holder 17, a top end of which is a tilted face for supporting the non-saw workpiece A, and after the outer clamp device 14 unclamps the sawed workpiece A1, the sawed workpiece A1 falls downwardly by using the outer holder 17.
However, the top end of the outer holder 17 is the tilted face, so when the sawed workpiece A1 is in a long length, the outer clamp device 14 cannot clamp the sawed workpiece A1 securely, and the sawed workpiece A1 touches the saw disc 16 and is sawed by the saw disc 16, thus damaging the sawed workpiece A1.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.